yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Shelter
|image1 = Pet_Ext.png | Exterior Pet_Int.png | Interior |owner = Pete |start_date = January 16, 2009 |activity = Shopping |connections = Gifts & Flowers Vinny's Diner }}The , also known as Pete's Pets, is a store where players can purchase smart-pets using YoCoins or YoCash. The store opened on January 16, 2009, which was the same day YoCash was introduced into the game. The non player character employed at this store is named Pete. On December 6, 2014, after the Pet Shelter was closed for a few months, Big Viking Games gave it a new look and reopened the store for the players. }} __ToC__ Pets Below are all the pets available in the Pet Shelter, sorted alphabetically by category. Birds= HT2018_4.png|Candice the Canary Pet HT2018 20 ER2017_1.png|Charlotte the Chick ER2017 19 Pet_(24).png|Parrot 2,000 TT2017_1.png|Piper the Penguin Pet TT2017 XM2017 20 TF2017_1.png|Terry the Turkey Pet TF2017 20 |-| Cats= SD2017_2.png|Astron the Space Cat Pet SD2017 25 Pet_(16).png|Black Cat 23 Pet_(18).png|Brown and Tan Cat 20 FT2015_6.png|Cat-In-Boots FT2015 25 DJ2018_1.png|Jackson the Jaguar Pet DJ2018 25 SE2017_1.png|Leonard the Lion Pet SE2017 25 Pet_(9).png|Persian Cat 24 Pet_(7).png|Peter Panther 25 NF2017_1.png|Sienna The Siamese Cat NF2017 25 Pet_(4).png|Smart Lion Cub 27 Pet_(6).png|Smart Siamese Kitten 20 Pet_(26).png|Tabby 20 Pet_(27).png|Tabby 20 Pet_(11).png|White Tiger 29 |-| Deer= XT2017_1.png|Lestock the Reindeer Pet XT2017 XM2017 25 CT2017_1.png|Mackenzie the Moose CT2017 25 |-| Dogs= Pet_(14).png|Chihuahua 20 XO2018_5.png|Bella the Yorkie Pet XO2018 25 Pet_(19).png|Brown and Tan Dog 20 Pet_(21).png|Bulldog 20 Pet_(20).png|Bulldog 25 BC2018_16.png|Cabone the Bulldog Pet BC2018 25 FW2018_1.png|Frank the Hot Dog FW2018 25 ER2018_16.png|Freckles the Springer Spaniel Pet ER2018 25 Pet_(15).png|Golden Retriever 20 YF2015_1.png|kING jUMBA Pet Dog DC2015 15 SD2017_3.png|Max the Mech Pet SD2017 25 Pet_(2).png|Mr.Groovy 38 YH2017_1.png|Mr. Poindexter the Puppy Pet YH2017 25 SP2018_4.png|Murphy the Irish Setter Pet SP2018 25 XO2015_2.png|Pearl the Pug 19 Pet_(1).png|Pink Poodle 15 Pet_(25).png|Poodle 20 Pet_(5).png|Smart Pomeranian Puppy 20 Pet_(17).png|Yorkie 20 Pet_(12).png|Yorkie Dog 20 |-| Fish= UA2016_2.png|Belle the Blobfish UA2016 17 Pet_(23).png|Gold Fish 2,000 |-| Horses= TT2017_2.png|Peppermint the Pony Pet TT2017 XM2017 20 MR2017_1.png|Sabrina the Skelepony Pet MR2017 HW2017 20 |-| Humanoids= CT2017_2.png|Dudley the Mountie Pet CT2017 20 SK2015_2.png|Steampunk Butler SK2015 17 SS2017_1.png|Winnie the Witch SS2017 HW2017 20 |-| Primates= PS2015_4.png|Bobo the Monkey PS2015 15 PS2015_5.png|Gloria the Monkey PS2015 15 PS2015_3.png|Guenter the Monkey PS2015 15 SE2017_2.png|Layla the Lemur SE2017 25 Pet_(10).png|Monkey 30 PA2017_1.png|Pierce Monkey Pirate Pet PA2017 25 PS2015_6.png|Reginald the Monkey PS2015 15 |-| Rodents= CU2017_1.png|Cheddar the Rat Chef Pet CU2017 20 Pet_(22).png|Chinchilla 2,000 |-| Other= AV2018_7.png|Axel the Anniversary Party Frog AV2018 25 ER2015_1.png|Lamby the Lamb 15 MY2018_8.png|Marek the Manticore Pet MY2018 25 IV2017_1.png|Ollie the Snowman Pet IV2017 XM2017 20 Pet_(8).png|Panda Pet 25 Pet_(13).png|Pink and White Bunny 16 CT2017_3.png|Sandy the Skunk Pet CT2017 25 Pet_(3).png|Smart Unicorn Filly 35 CC2017_1.png|Stella the Starfish Pet CC2017 20 PP2017_1.png|Thorn the Teddy Pet PP2017 HW2017 20 FF2015_1.png|Wilbur The Pig FF2015 17 |-| Gallery Pet Shelter.jpg|Pet Shelter Exterior (old image) YoWorld_Pet_Shop.png|Pet Shelter Exterior (newer image) Pet Shelter 2.jpg|Pet Shelter Interior (old image) YoWorld_Pet_SHot_Interior.png|Pet Shelter Interior (newer image) Trivia *Inside the Pet Shelter, there are bags of pet food that say Iams, which is a brand name for dog food and cat food. Category:Locations Category:The World Category:Stores Category:Gameplay Category:Updating pages